1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method for displaying by switching information being made up of plurality of displayed portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of displaying information being made up of a plurality of pages as if they are turned according to an operation by a user is widely known. For example, the Japanese patent No. 3267282 (Patent Document 1) discloses that information (double-page spread of the book, for example) is statically displayed over two screens, and by inclining the screen or performing a stroking operation on the screen (touch panel) like turning a page by the user, a display as if a page is turned can be performed.
However, in the Patent Document 1, it was impossible to easily know whether or not there are pages previous to and next to the information displayed on the two screens. That is, the user cannot know whether or not the page can actually be turned until he or she performs an operation of turning the page.